Le passé de l' Ange Noir
by VALANDRA51
Summary: Et si vous en appreniez plus sur le passé de Duo... Je m'arrete la de peu d'en divulguer plus. Non ! Non ! Je ne dirais rien meme sous la torture
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le passé de l'Ange Noir

Auteur : VALANDRA51

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : C'est une song fic qui va nous en apprendre plus sur le passé de DUO

Couples : Je vous laisse deviner ... mais je peux vous dire que si il y en a c'est mon ou mes couples préfs

Notes de l'auteur : SVP ne faites pas attention aux fautes ! Disons que l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort

Et si vous pouviez me laissez des reviews please pour savoir a quoi je dois m'attendre quand je publierais la suite car elle est toute prete !

** Une maison délabrée, une chanson, cinq jeunes soldats **

La chanson résonne dans la vieille maison qui servaiant actuellement de planque aux jeunes soldats avant qu'ils partent en mission. En effet nos cinqs combattants devaient partir le soir même carle professeur J les avaient chargés de récupérer les plans d'une nouvelle armure d'OZ avant de détruire entièrement la base.

_On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Les requiems que je me chante  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais 'faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on me tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..._

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde  


Le perfect soldier était donc comme à son habitude avant une mission, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur pour planifier les derniers détails : seul moyen pour lui d'avoir les idées claires et de garder le contrôle de la situation en tout occasion ,tandis que Quatre jouait aux échecs avec Trowa et que Wufei méditer dans sa chambre. Chacun d'eux avait leurs petits trucs pour décompresser avant une mission plutot difficile. Pour Duo c'était cette chanson, il l'écoutait avant chaque mission mais pas seulement : il l'écoutait aussi quand il ne se sentait pas bien ;qu'il était préoccupé, en proie aux doutes et sûrement quand ils était triste. On ne pouvait être certain de cela car Duo cacher toujours ces sentiments ,derrière ce masque de joyeux drille, de blagueur invétéré, bref ,derrière les nombreux sourires dont lui seul a le secret.  
Le natté pensait qu'il cachait bien son jeu mais a force de vivre ensemble ces coéquipiers avait fini par résoudre un peu l'énigme Duo, à le comprendre, même s'il restait toujours floue sur son passé ou même sur ces sentiments les plus profonds. D'ailleurs les autres aussi étaient peu bavards sur leurs passés ,a part peut être Quatre qui bien que redoutable au combat avait gardé son innocence et sa naïveté d'enfant. Maintenant il avaient appris à deviner les sentiments cachés derrière les petites manies, les petites habitudes, à force de cohabiter ils étaient devenus plus que des soldats les uns pour les autres : ils étaient devenus des amis ,presque une famille. Une drôle de famille certes, avec des membres très diffèrents les uns des autres mais une famille quand même.

_J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis  
J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle (ouais)  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle (ouais)  
Je pense à moi et avoir le reste du monde  
Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne  
Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi  
Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que..._

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous

_  
Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde_

Heero tendit l'oreille : a force d'entendre cette chanson il la connaissait par coeur mais il se demandait encore pourquoi cette chanson semblait être si importante pour Duo ? Que représentait t elle à ses yeux ? Et pourquoi cette chanson en particulier et pas une autre ?  
Ces réflexions furent coupées par l'intervention de Wufei, en effet le chinois venait prévenir le japonais que le départ en mission était imminent. Leurs missions étaient simples : ils devaient tout les cinqs infiltrés une des bases les plus importantes d'OZ à ce jour. Lui et Duo étaient chargés d'accéder à la salle de contrôle afin de pirater le réseaux informatique de la base et de récupérer les plans d'un tout nouveau Ozzie, tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se chargeraient de placer des explosifs dans toute la base dans le but de la faire exploser et de détruire les Ozzies crées ainsi que toute trace de leurs passages.

Salle de contrôle 

DUO : Alors tu as terminé ? Moi qui croyait qu'étant le soldat parfait tu nous obtiendrais ces infos en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Shinigami.  
HEERO :...  
DUO : Cela te dérangerais d'me répondre quand j'te parle !  
HEERO : Surveille la porte !  
DUO : Mais je ne fais que cela je te signale et je commence à trouver le temps long ! Tu en as encore pour longtemps Hee-Chan  
HEERO : Hnh...  
DUO : Le perfect soldier : le roi des phrases longues et complexes! fit il ironiquement  
HEERO : Encore 30 secondes  
DUO : Je t'en donne 10 dit il arme au point.On a de la compagnie. Magne toi de terminer ! Je vais tacher de les retenir un peu!  
Heero acquiesca.

Duo partit donc en avant afin de gagner les quelques précieuses minutes nécessaire à Heero pour mener à terme cette mission.  
Duo se battait comme un lion offrant la mort à ces ennemies comme le Shinigami qu'il était mais le nombre de ces adversaires lui était bien supérieur et à un moment ces derniers réussirent à prendre l'avantage sur lui et un des soldats blessa le natté à l'epaule.Heureusemnt pour Duo que ces réflexes étaient bons il réussit ainsi a esquiver ce coup qui lui aurait était certainement fatal et a n'être finalement que légèrement blessé mais bien que superficiellement blessé le brun perdait neammoins beaucoup de sang. Faisant fi de sa blessure il continua à se battre et à éliminer ces adversaires les uns après les autres pour n'en laisser bientôt aucun en vie.  
Duo sa besogne achevé retourna auprès de Heero.

DUO : Alors la belle au bois dormant. On se réveille !  
HEERO : Baka  
DUO : Sans blague t'a bientôt fini car je craint que nos chers amis reviennent nous rendre une petite visite d'ici peu de temps et que malheureusement ce ne soit pas une visite de courtoisie. Hein Heero tu m'écoutes...  
HEERO : Mission accomplie !

Heero se saisit alors de son transmetteur et dit : 01 à 04 nous avons terminer on se rejoint au point Alpha dans 2mn.  
... : Ici 04 bien compris. A tout de suite

Et nos deux amis se mirent à courir à tout allure dans les dédales des couloirs de la base pour rejoindre le point Alpha où les attendaientt Quatre,Trowa et Wufei afin de s'enfuir avec la Jeep qu'ils avaient loués pour l'occasion car la base était trop à découvert pour leur permettre d'atterrir en Gundam, ils se seraient fait immédiatement repérer.  
Au bout d'une minute n'ayant rencontré aucun obstacle ils étaient sortis sans problèmes de la base et avaient rejoints leurs coequipiers au point Alpha. Ils se sont donc hâtés de fuir avant que la base n'explose et se sont mis en route en direction de leur planque qui se trouvait être un petit appartement à l'entrée de la ville appartenant à la famille Winner. Celui ci ne se trouvé qu' à un quart d'heure de voiture de la base quand on dépassait un tant soit peu la limite de vitesse autorisée et pour cela on pouvait faire confiance à notre cher ami Wufei qui "écrasait le champignon" comme le faisait habituellement remarquer Duo mais bizarrement la il ne dit rien, il était étrangement calme lui qui d'habitude agissait te une vrai pile électrique après une mission la il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mots depuis que Heero et lui était sorti de la base.

Trowa, Quatre et Heeero (Wufei étant occupé à conduire) jetèrent vers lui des regards inquiets car cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas et ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'il était étrangement pale mais personne n'osa lui poser de questions ils mirent tout cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline dut a la mission et sur le nombre de meurtres que le Shinigami avait du perpétrer ce soir. Au bout de 15 mn ils étaient arriver à destination et passaient la porte d'entrée.  
C'est alors que Quatre se décida à parler et à poser la question qui leur brulait les lévres à tous

QUATRE : Duo ça va ?  
DUO : ...

Les autres commencèrent réellement à s'inquieter les silences pesants n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de Duo en fait il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'ouvrir la bouche : même malade il ne pouvait se retenir de parler : une vraie pipelette.

Quatre réitéra donc sa question en insistant sur le Ça va et en deposant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo pour le forcer à répondre.  
QUATRE : Duo sa va ?

Et a ce moment il regarda avec horreur la main ensanglantée qui se trouvé quelques instants plutôt sur l'épaule de Duo.

QUATRE : Mon Dieu !

Duo se tourna vers Quatre et dit : Pour répondre à ta question Quat'Chan je ne crois pas que je sois au meilleur de ma forme. Et tout en disant cela il chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au bras du fauteuil.  
QUATRE : Duo assied toi vite !  
Duo écouta le conseil de son ami sentant ces forces l'abandonnaient peu a peu et s'assit donc sur le fauteuil.  
QUATRE : Duo tu es blessé mais pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ?  
DUO : Ce n'est presque rien Quatch'Chan ne t'inquiète pas tant : une vraie mère poule.  
QUATRE : Trowa peut tu allais me chercher la trousse de premier secours s'il te plait

Trowa acquiesca et partit en direction de la voiture.  
QUATRE : Duo retire donc ta chemise que je puisse juger de la gravité de ta blessure.  
DUO : Non laisse Quatchou je vais monter dans la salle de bain et je vais m'en charger, je ne vais quand meme pas te déranger pour si peux. Et pour joindre le geste à la parole Duo se leva.  
WUFEI : Ne sois pas stupide Maxwell comment vas tu faire. Tu n'as quand même pas des mains dans le dos , soit réaliste tu n'arriveras sûrement pas à te soigner seul !  
DUO : Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point je suis souple Wuffy répondit il un énorme sourire aux levres  
WUFEI : C'est Wufei! Maxwell! Wuffei!  
A ce moment précis on aurait pu supposé que tout était revenu à la normal, si ce n'est que Duo était blanc comme un linge et Trowa revenait chargé de la trousse de premier secours en la tendant à Quatre. C'est le moment que choisi Heero pour intervenir et faire une remarque très pertinante qui allait jeté un froid entre nos cinqs pilotes.

.  
HEERO : Pourquoi ne veut tu jamais qu'on te voit sans ton T-shirt ? Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le passé de l'Ange Noir

Auteur : VALANDRA51

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : C'est une song fic qui va nous en apprendre plus sur le passé de DUO

Couples : Je vous laisse deviner ... mais je peux vous dire que si il y en a c'est mon ou mes couples préfs

Notes de l'auteur : SVP ne faites pas attention aux fautes ! Disons que l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort

voici la suite de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

BONNE LECTURE !

Trowa,Wufei et Quatre se retournèrent vers Heero partageait entre deux sentiments : la curiosité d'une part,car Heero avait fait remarquer quelquechose d'important, en effet Duo il est vrai ne se montrait jamais sans T-Shirt meme quand il suait à grosses gouttes après avoir effectué un effort collossal ou quand il faisait une chaleur étoufante.

Duo restait là petrifié par la question du soldat parfait, apparemment il ne savait que répondre.

Trowa ,Quatre et Wufei s'etaient tournés vers Duo et attendaient sa réponse mais rien ne venait.

HEERO : Alors tu ne sais que répondre à ce que je vois ;Aurais-je fais mouche?

Duo ayant repris de l'aplomb lui répondit :Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hee-Chan mais bien sur que vous m'avez déjà vu torse- nu !

TROWA :Non jamais, Heero à raison.

DUO leur répondit assez en colère :Et puis ! Que je sache il n'est pas stipulé dans mon contrat que je doive me mettre à poil devant mes coequipiers pour qu'ils puissent se rincer l'oeil

HEERO :Alors prouve nous que tu n'as rien à cacher et laisse Quatre te soigner.

DUO : Tout ceci est absurde.Je ne vais pas embéter Quatre avec une petite egratignure de rien du tout si j'ai les moyens de me debrouiller tout seul

Alors il se saisit de la trousse de premier secours et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais il avait presumé de ces forces et dans un grand boum il tomba évanouit dans les escaliers.Les 4 autres pilotes alertaient par le bruit accoururent à son chevet.Heero pris rapidement les choses en main comme le leader qu'il était.

HEERO : Trowa aides moi on va le mettre sur le canapé !

Wufei, va chercher de l 'eau !

Quatre ramasse la trousse de secours s'il te plait !

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Duo fut rapidement installé sur le canapé entouré de quatres amis inquiets.

HEERO : Trowa soutient lui la tete que je puisse lui retirer son T-Shirt

TROWA : OK

Et nos deux pilotes joignirent le geste à la parole quand ...

QUATRE : Oh ! Par Allah!

WUFEI : C'est pas possible !

Tout le monde eut la surprise de découvrir que Duo n'etait pas un baka mais plutot une baka en effet Duo n'était pas un jeune homme irresistible de 16 ans mais plutot une jolie jeune fille de 16 ans.

Heero garda son masque de soldat parfait et son expression resta impassible aucun sentiments de surprise ne put transparaitre sur son visage.Il s'affaira à soigner la blessure de Duo qui etait moins grave qu'il ne le pensait en réalité c'est la perte massive de sang et la fatigue qui avait eu raison de lui. Une fois les soins terminés les 4 pilotes restèrent au chevet du Shinigami poussé par l'inquiétude mais aussi par une certaine curiosité .

Au bout de 2 heures la Belle au Bois Dormant se reveilla enfin

DUO : Quat'Chan ! Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé fit il en se relevant et là il constata avec stupeur qu'on l'avait deshabillée. Elle se trouvait la nue devant ses amis , son secret à jamais découvert. Qu'allait elle faire? Qu'est ce que ces amis pensaient d 'elle à présent?

QUATRE : Duo ,pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit?

Duo detourna le regard les larmes aux yeux.

QUATRE : Tu sais cela ne change en rien nos sentiments à ton egard. Nous t'aimons que tu sois une fille ou un garçon !

Fais nous un peu confiance . Ne sommes nous pas tes amis aprés tout?

Duo regarda chacun de ses amis, chaques menbres de sa famille et là elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance,qu'elle se devait de leur raconter son passé , aussi douloureux et noir qu'il soit car si elle ne leur parlait pas a eux vers qui se tournerait elle? Elle se devait de leur accorder sa confiance pour oublier le passé, pour etre heureuse , pour vivre tout simplement.

DUO : Bien sur que vous êtes mes amis même plus que cela vous êtes ma famille. Asseyez-vous je vais tout vous raconter.

Les autres acceptèrent silencieusement son invitation et s'assirent sans un mot Trowa à coté de Quatre sur un des fauteuils , Wufei sur l'autre fauteuil et Heero à coté de Duo sur le canapé.

Duo commenca alors son récit : Il y a de cela 10 ans j'ai etait abandonnée sur L2 par qui je ne sais pas , j'aime à croire que ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'ont abandonnés la car sinon je devrait les hair pour ceux que j'ai du subir par leurs fautes, pour cette enfance pourrie dans les rues délabrées de L2 et pour tout le reste...fit il dans un souffle.

Non, je préfére penser que c'est juste la malchance ou peut le destin qui m'y a amenée. Donc voilà comment cela a commencait. A 6 ans, j'ai du apprendre à me debrouiller seule :je me suis mise à voler, à mendier, et à faire tout un tas d autres choses pour survivre. La vie n'etait pas facile pour un enfant seul sans parents, mais elle l' est encore moins quand on est une fille. J'était jeune et encore naive ;c'est comme cela que l'année de mes 7 ans j'ai fait ce qu'on pourrait appeller une mauvaise rencontre, ce jour la je mendiait dans la rue ,quand un vieux monsieur m'a donné 20$ et une sucette, je l'ai bien sur remerciait et il m'a dit que ma situtation le touchait et que si j'acceptait de le suivre chez lui il me donnerait plein de gateaux et de glaces. Dans mon esprit naif il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans cette proposition alors j'ai aceptait et on s 'est mis en route mais plus on s'engouffraient dans la capitale plus je regrettait mon geste et quand je me suis finalement rendu compte de mon erreur ,j'ai voulu repartir mais il ne m'as bien sur pas laissait faire.Pour me rassurer il disait qu'il voulait juste jouait avec moi et rien de plus mais moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose c'était m'enfuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible alors je me suis debattu j'ai criée, je l'ai frappé ,mais il etait bien plus fort que moi, c'etait peine perdu d'essayait de lui echapper.

Quatre s'exclama alors : Par Allah ! Puis se rendant compte de son erreur il s'excusa auprès de Duo et des autres pour son interruption intempestive et pria la natté de continuer même si il n'avait guère envie d'entendre la suite.

Mais heureusement Solo est arrivé avec sa bande et ensemble ils ont réussi à le faire fuir, mais dans le combat j'ai reçu un mauvais coup qui m'a propulsée au sol fracturant ma jambe au passage. Solo aidait des autres me ramena dans leur repère afin de me soigner. Je suis donc devenu une des leurs par la force des choses. Mais j'était plus gravement blessée que Solo le croyait, plus les jours passaient et moins j'arrivait à bouger ma jambe, il était certain qu'elle ne guérirait pas comme cela et cela inquietait beaucoup Solo ,car il était devenu envers moi aussi protecteur qu'un père et une mère reunis, bien sur il ne me l'a jamais dit ;mais je le voyait dans ces yeux fit Duo un sourire mélancolique aux lévres

C'est la qu'il fit la connerie la plus absurde de sa vie continua t'il visiblement en colère.

QUATRE : Qu'a t il fait ?

Il a fait venir un medecin afin qu'il m'osculte et me soigne.

QUATRE : Et ce n'etait pas une bonne chose?

DUO : Cela aurait été une bonne chose Quatchou si nous avions eu de l'argent mais nous n'avions rien, même pas de quoi manger.

WUFEI : Alors comment a t il fait?

DUO : C'est la question que je lui posa jour après jour par la suite, mais il refusait obstinèment de me répondre.Tout ce que je savais je le tenait des autres et ils ne m'apprirent quasiment rien; juste que Solo s'absentait 2H tout les 2 jours mais personne ne savait où il allait et ce qu'il faisait. Alors j'ai continuée à le questionner sans cesse ,mais il ne disait toujours rien jusqu'a ce jour maudit ou il tomba gravement malade. Il m'avoua alors qu'il se rendait dans un hôpital de la capitale tout les 2jours durant 2h ,le même hôpital d'où venait le medecin qui m'avait soigner et ,que la bas on testait sur lui un vaccin ,car je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais à l'epoque une grave épidemie se déclara sur L2 et les médecins avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un moyen de l'éradiqué donc ils se devaient de faire énormement d'essais alors ils se servaient des gamins des rues comme cobayes et contre de l'argent ils leurs inoculaient le virus puis le vacccin et ils ne leurs restaient plus alors qu' a attendre et à voir.

TROWA : A voir quoi?

DUO : Ben, si le gamin revenait ou non. Si il ne revenait pas c'est qu'il était mort tout simplement. C'est alors que je compris qu'il avait offert sa santé contre la mienne ,je dirais même plus ,qu'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne.Et cette nouvelle me fit de la peine et me révolta , j' en voulait à Solo pour son geste et je le lui est dit d'ailleurs : Pourquoi diable a tu fait cela? Tu ne me connais meme pas ? Qui te dit que je mérite ce sacrifice? Solo n'as pas bougeait tout le temps que je lui gueulait dessus il est resté stoique puis une fois que j'ai eu terminée; il m'a regardé et m'a dit calmement que son devoir etait de me protéger, qu'il ferait tout pour sa petite tête brune adorée qu'il donnerait sa vie à tout moment pour sauver la mienne car il m'aimait tout simplement comme un père aime sa fille.

Je pris donc une décision importante vu que j'allais mieux j'allais tout faire pour le sauver.

Le lendemain je lui dit aurevoir en le serrant très fort dans mes bras et je lui est dit que j'allais chercher des médicaments pour le soigner car je ne supportais pas l'idée de le perdre cela m'était insupportable. Il a essayé de me retenir mais il éetait trop faible. Avant de partir je lui est assuré que je reviendrais vite avec de quoi le soigner, il m'a alors fait jurer de veiller sur les autres si il lui arrivait malheur ,je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'ai finalement acceptée car c'est ce qu'il désirait mais je lui est dit que de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien car une fois guéri c'est lui qui veillerait sur nous comme il l'avait toujours fait, il a sourit et je suis partie.

Je suis retournée dans cette hôpital mais je n'avait pas d'argent pour les médicaments, mais comme vous le savez je sais jouer de mon charme lorsque c'est necessaire et amadouer les gens pour obtenir ce que je veux c'est donc ce que j'ai fait et cela a marché. Tout ces amis sourirent à l'evocation de ce trait de caractère propre à la naté car il est vrai que Duo avait un certain talent pour amadouer,charmer, tromper son entourage afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait,ces coequipiers n'echappaient pas à la regle ils avaient souvent subit et cédaient face aux sourires et aux regards de chien battu dont l'Americaine (qui était l'Americain en ce temps la) avait le secret.

Je suis donc revenu à la maison le sourire aux lévres : Solo allait guérir et on pourrait être heureux comme avant, mais j'avais tort. Je n'avais pas été assez rapide fit Duo des larmes silensieuces roulant sur ces joues. Quand je suis arrivée Solo était mort ! MORT !

Sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir !

Sans que je puisse le remercier !

Sans que je puisse lui dire à quel point je l'aimais!

Et tout était de ma faute ! Sans moi Solo n'aurait pas était contraint de trouver de l'argent, il n'aurait pas fait cela , il ne serait donc pas tombé malade et ne serait pas mort seul !

Alors je me suis jurée que plus jamais cela n'arriverait, que ma naiveté et ma faiblesse ne conduirait plus personne à la mort. J'ai donc laisser la petite fille naive que j'était mourir ce jour là avec Solo et je me suis forgée une autre personalité, un jeune homme fort qui sait se battre, qui n'a peur de rien, qui sait manipuler les gens et non le contraire,qui ne laisserait plus jamais personne le toucher... Alex est morte et Duo est né.J'ai d'ailleur choisi ce prénom en l'honneur de Solo. La seul chose que j'ai gardée de cette époque maudite c'est mes cheveux longs, je n'ai jamais pu me resoudre à les couper, ils plaisaient tellement à Solo; fit Duo en souriant tristement

Et voila vous savez tout de moi à present.

L'histoire se termine ainsi , on peut apercevoir à travers la lucarne d'un petit appartement une jeune femme aux cheveux longs encerclés par quatres garçons qui la serrent très fort dans une etreinte chaleureuse ...chose bizarre la jeune fille pleure et sourit à la fois tandis que les garçons ont l'air emus mais heureux.

De loin cela ressemble à une accolade entre fréres et soeurs mais si on s'approche un peu plus on peut voir un petit blond et un chatain se tenant par la main et surtout un autre brun en short moulant et debardeur vert parcourant amoureusement de sa main le dos de la jeune fille.

Comme quoi on est pas si seule au monde ... quand on est avec la famille que l'on s'est choisi

Je dédie cette fic à ma Mamou d'amour qui est tout pour moi et que j'aime chaque jour davantage "je sais tout ce que tu fait pour moi et je t'en remercie infiniment tout ce que j'espere c'est que plus tard je te ressemblerais" j'aime a le croire car ce talent me vient de toi apparemment : comme quoi on est pas si differente

A toute les personnes que j'ai choisi pour famille

Et à tout ceux qui m'on poussée à continuer d'ecrire notamment darkbutterfly376 , calimera87 , darknessbaby , ...

Merci

bisous

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensait ? Reviews please


End file.
